Firefighter Daddy
by SimonsOwner
Summary: Bella and Edward shared a passionate romance during winter break. Five years later Bella is a single mom living in New York. Edward a firefighter. What happened? Will Bella and Edward ever find their way back to each other again? All human, Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank my Beta reader. Emmettroselover. She helped whip this story into shape.**

**Twilighted Supervisory Beta: qjmom**

**Twilighted Senior Validation Beta: nikkipattinson**

**Chapter 1**

I was arriving home to my apartment after a long backbreaking day of listening to excuse after excuse, Mason trailing not too far behind me, jabbering about his day at school. I was tired and hungry, and it didn't help the fact that I didn't have much money to get groceries, much less, pay bills. Mason and I got by with what we had.

I went to open my door, finding another eviction notice taped to it. I rolled my eyes, grabbed it, unlocked my door and walked into my stingy little apartment. I threw the note on the counter with the others that I had received over the week. I went to turn the lights on...nothing._ Shit..._

"Mommy, why aren't the lights coming on," Mason asked. It broke my heart to have to lie to him. I squatted down in front of him to help him out of his jacket and wet shoes while I tried to come up with a good answer to his questions.

"Do you know the men that work on the light poles, with the lift bucket thing that you like to watch?" I asked him, while waiting for him to answer. He just nodded.

"Well they came today and worked on our poles, they must have forgotten to turn our lights back on when they were through." He nodded without further questioning. He began jabbering about not getting to see the big truck.

At times like these I was grateful that my son seemed to have inherited my old soul. My mother had once told me that she thought I had been born thirty-five and had gotten more middle-aged every year. That same thing seemed to apply to Mason.

I knew that my answers hadn't appeased him, and that sometime soon, Mason would ask me about the lights and other things as well, but I still had no idea about what I was going to tell him. How do you tell an innocent little five year old who still believes fairy tales can happen to normal people that sometimes the world is just...fucked up?

I grabbed the flashlight that I left out since I knew that it was only a matter of time before the electricity was turned off. I then made my way to look through the cupboards for something to eat. I found cereal, but quickly decided that probably wasn't healthy enough and then moved onto some cans of soup, a box of macaroni and cheese, and then I saw the bread. I quickly grabbed that and a jar of peanut butter and made my way to the couch with a glass of milk for each of us. I patted the couch and told Mason to sit down and eat his dinner. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. I grabbed a slice of bread and the peanut butter and started to spread it over the piece I had in my hand. I handed Mason his sandwich, and I quickly took a bite of mine, it tasted so good.

I looked around my dingy apartment. The only light was coming from the street light. I watched Mason finish his sandwich and lick his tiny little fingers. I enjoy the moments like this. But it always made me wonder what it would have been like if I would've told Edward I was pregnant. What happened if he would have called me, like I asked? Would he enjoy his son, or would he just run away from us?

"When you finish your sandwich, let's get you ready for bed, okay Mason?" I turned to look at him to see why he hadn't answered me. He was laid back into the cushions of the couch sleeping soundly. I just smiled at him, gently picked him up and carried him to his room. How I carried him and got him ready for bed was nothing short of a miracle.

I bolted the door and sighed. I was dead on my feet but I didn't want to go to sleep knowing full well my dreams would be about him. The dreams would come every time I would think too much about him during the day and though I loved dreaming about him, the pain that always followed was hard to bear. I changed into some comfortable sweats, and climbed into my bed wondering how he would have reacted to Mason. Sleep won over me, but the city outside my window never slept.

Morning came all too soon for me. Sometime during the night our lights came back on, and our apartment was just beginning to warm up a little bit. I took my shower, and dressed for another grueling day at work. I woke Mason up and helped him get ready for school. I walked into the living room while Mason put his shoes on. I was looking through Mason's backpack at all his assignments, school calendar and reminders. I came across one reminder that I wish I hadn't seen and wished that no one mentioned it to him either. Mason's class was having a day to bring in your father and tell them about what their daddies do for a living.

"Mommy," a high musical voice resonated through the living room.

"Yes sweetie?" I looked up from the reminder that I was reading, seeing my handsome little five year old standing in front of me smiling a crooked grin at me.

"That's the reminder that Mrs. Boren sent out about us bringing our daddy to school," he pointed out to me. "But I told Mrs. Boren that I didn't have a daddy, so I asked her if I could bring my Uncle Emmett," he told me grinning ear to ear.

"What did Mrs. Boren say about bringing your Uncle Emmett?" It was the question I had been dreading since the day he was born. I would have been happy to answer any question he had for me - even the one about where babies came from - but not this one. I knew it was coming before he even asked it.

"She said that Uncle Emmett isn't my daddy, so I couldn't bring him." He was now looking at the floor, almost crying. "It isn't fair that everyone else is going to have a daddy there and I won't! Mommy," Mason asked his frown increasing and his head slightly dipped to the side. I turned and bent down to look him straight into his big emerald eyes.

He didn't know he was just about to rip the stitches from my heart, stitches that had been in place for more than five years.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" I tried to remember the answers I had thought up when I had been rehearsing this conversation in my mind, but I couldn't come up with anything. I didn't want to lie to him. The stitches in my heart began to unravel by his question.

"Mommy," Mason asked. He noticed something was wrong and I sighed. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive? I knew I had never been good at lying, but I should have at least been able to fool a small child. But he knew whenever I was editing and lying to him, he would just roll his eyes and ask the same question again. I sighed once again, trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible. Let's get this over with. I thought of an explanation, but nothing came to me.

"You do have a daddy, Mason," I answered. "He's just not...around." I knew that my answer didn't satisfy him one bit and another round of questions would come around. However that would have to wait until this evening, we were running late.

"Why not," he asked looking puzzled.

**Chapter End Notes: **

**My first fan fic. Please tell me what you think. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter Two, if you have read it before, re read it because I'm re writing it.

"You do have a daddy, Mason," I answered. "He's just not... around." I knew that my answer didn't satisfy him one bit and another round of questions would come. However that would have to wait until this evening; we were running late.

_"Why not," he asked looking puzzled._

I didn't want to tell Mason that I ran from his father because I was selfish. I didn't want to tell him out right that at the time I wasn't thinking of how this might affect him later on in life; that at the time I was only thinking of myself and my dreams. I was only thinking of myself, but also, at the time, I didn't know that Mason even existed, or even the possibility that it could happen that soon.

Of course at the time, I had made the decision to take care of the little problem that was standing in my way of a happy, bright future. I was going to get an abortion. It was the only thing I could think of. I didn't have Edward's email, phone number, or any way of contacting him. I could remember the day that I walked into the clinic.

_There were pictures of people holding babies and little poems and things on the walls. I carefully walked up to the window and told the receptionist that I had an appointment. She quietly told me that they would call me back shortly._

_I took a seat and began to look at all the magazines and brochures on the tables. I heard the door open and a girl about my age came out. She was crying, and pleading for them to stop the medication that was making its way to the precious, innocent, unborn child._

_The nurses and doctor quietly told her there was nothing they could do about it now; that she was going to miscarry the child she was carrying. She fell to her knees and cried. I couldn't do anything but sit there and wonder if I was doing the right thing. Logically, I knew that I was doing the right thing. I was no way in any form or fashion ready to take care of a child. Emotionally was a different story. In my heart I knew what I was doing was what was right for me, but was it right for the child I was carrying?_

_I reached down and picked up a brochure that had little blue, shooting stars, and little yellow moons. I began to read it._

_**Mom**_

_**As you know I'm very small,**_

_**As you know I'm very small,**_

_**As you know I'm very small,**_

_**We've shared so many things together,**_

_**Then look into my eyes and see,**_

_**I love you with all my might.**_

****_**- Unknown Author -**_

_I knew at the moment I finished reading the short poem, that this child is mine; my responsibility. I reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks, I slowly stood up took one look at the receptionist. She had been watching me the entire time. She gave me a short nod, and a sad smile. I knew that with that small nod and sad smile she was telling me that everything would be okay. I walked straight into this life head first, with nothing or no one to catch me if I was to fall. So that was the day that I let everything happen, because there was nothing I could do about life._

"Mason, honey, we'll talk this evening about your father. But you and I are going to be late if we don't get out of here soon." I was quite relieved that I didn't have to answer him until this evening. That gave me some time think about how I was going to tell him about my selfishness and how I almost gotten rid of him. That I never even tried to find his dad and tell him. I guess it's time to tell him about his father, well, what I knew about him anyway.

I rushed us out of our little apartment; I still had to drop him off at school and then go to class, and the library, and still have work tonight. I could tell this was going to be a very long day.

I began rehearsing this conversation in my mind, but I couldn't come up with anything. I knew I had all day to come up with the best way to tell him. But any way I tell him is only going to hurt him. Why didn't I just find Edward when I was pregnant, then I would never be having this conversation with my son. I only knew Edward for a short while; I knew I was beginning to fall in love with him. But to truly know, if I loved someone that quickly isn't ideal, or even realistic.

The day went too quickly for my liking. The conversation that I have been dreading was coming on fast and I didn't know what I was going say or even the best way to explain it to a five year old boy.

We got supper at the bar/café where I work and made our way home. I gave Mason a bath and got him into his Transformers pajamas. I laid him in his bed, and lay down beside him.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Mason, what do you want to know about your father?" I could only pray that he would ask simple questions. But deep down I knew that anything he asked would be anything but easy._Lord,I need your help. Please give me the right words to say to him._

"Where is my daddy, and why isn't he here with me?" He would have to ask the hardest questions first. I guess he's like me and doesn't beat around the bush.

"Mason... I don't know how to break this to you, but I really have no clue where your daddy is and for your other question he isn't..." God I just knew that the next few words leaving my mouth would only make my son hate me for the rest of my life and his.

"He isn't with you because he doesn't know about you; Mommy never told him. Mommy has never tried to tell him about you," I replied. " I really don't have a good defense for not telling your father. All I can tell you is what I was feeling when I was young. I was scared , alone and determined that I could raised you by myself. I decided I couldn't force him to be involved in our lives if he didn't want to. I figured I could be enough for you."

Mason twisted around , his eyes red from crying.

The pain in those eyes amplified my own. With my trembling hand, I placed it on his blanket clad leg.

"Why, are you afraid I might like him more than you? I'll never leave you Mommy. I love you too much."

I took a deep breath, trying to fight both the tears and the memories that had appeared. Memories I had carefully exiled to the back of my mind in order to function like a normal human being.

"Will he ever come and be my daddy? How come things didn't work out with you guys?"

"Sometimes..." I couldn't hold back a sob. I hated myself for crying in front of my child. He couldn't help the mess I had made of my life and his. "Sometimes things just don't work out, sweetie." _Lord, I know I was wrong. please help me to fix this with Mason.I need You more than ever._

_I sat for another mintue staring at my child's rigid body beneath the blanket. All Iwanted to do was gather him up in my arms and hold him like I did when he was a baby. Instead,I settled for leaning over and kissing his cheek._

_He shrank away and pulled his blanket totally over his head._

I could hear his soft snores as I rose out of his bed and walked into the hall way. I closed his door behind me. I leaned up against his door for support as I cried. I will find his dad for him, come hell or high water, I will find his dad for him.

I began that night looking on the internet for an Edward Cullen. Several hits came up, but they were all too old for the person I was looking for._ Lord, I'm here like I promised, but I'm still clueless what to do. Where do I start? How do I do it? Please help me. Amen_

The next idea I had was put an ad in the classifieds in the New York Times. Yes, I was going to air my dirty laundry out for the world to see. Nevertheless, I was doing this for my son, not for me. I didn't even know where to begin in writing a classified such as this. Does he even still live in this state? I could only pray that he does or someone that knows him can relay this message to him.

_I'm looking for Edward Cullen. He's got bronze colored hair, about 6'0-6'2. I met him in Colorado, on Winter break 2005. Might be a firefighter. Here's my email :_ and my cell number: 555-5329. Please, serious inquires only. If you know Edward Cullen, or know a way I can get in touch with him please pass this on to him.  
The next thing I could think of was putting an ad on Craigslist. I added the same message as I did for the New York Times. Someone was bound to know the guy. How many people in America have that kind of hair? I turned off my computer and went to bed; hoping to hear from the mysterious Edward Cullen soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's not longer, however,I'll make it up to you. Hope you enjoy it. Also , yes I am rewriting this. Review let me know how it is.

Chapter 3

It had been a month since I placed the ads. I don't know if I worded them wrong, or if this Edward Cullen never existed. Everyday was the same thing, Mason knew I placed the ads, but being a small child he didn't understand patience. He wanted his daddy now.

_Lord, I know what I did was wrong, but I need You more than ever. Please help me fix this for my son._ I repeated the prayer I used when I was writing out the ads. However, I think Jesus is mad at me too, which I didn't blame him one bit.

When Mason was finally in bed and good asleep, I got back on to the computer and resubmitted and ad worded differently.

Looking for a long lost lover/Friend

Male- Goes by Edward Cullen

We met on Winter break '05 In Colorado.

You can contact me

or 555-485-5308. Anytime day or night!

Bring on the crazy people.

Edward's POV

My apartment wasn't much to look at with me being a firefighter and gone at least twenty days out of the month. Ten days out of the month was home doing laundry and sleeping. It was a tiny one bedroom apartment with very little furnishings.

I was startled awake by my beeping alarm clock. The glowing numbers on the face of the clock told me that it was five o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, and it felt like I had just fallen asleep. I didn't want to get up and function. I blindly reached out and slapped the worn top of the alarm. The staccato beeping ceased immediately.

Throwing the comforter off of my body, I shivered at the invading cold that permeated the room. I stumbled out of bed and made my way toward the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to wake me up. However, when I looked down, my body had other things on its mind. I couldn't forget about that brown eyed beauty from my winter break. My dick twitched, bringing me out of my thoughts. Cold shower it is.

I made my way into the kitchen where I opted to leave the lights out. I learned my lesson about the bright lights in the bathroom. I turned on the light in the bathroom and the bright light melted my eye balls. I flipped the switch off pretty quickly and took a shower in the dark. I didn't need lights to see why I was in there in the first place. It's not like I couldn't find it.

I turned the coffee maker on and watched it brew, while a sausage and egg biscuit heated up. I wish it would hurry up, I feel like I haven't eaten in days. I don't like days when I have no patience, but I especially hate it on shift days. Today is one of those days that I'm lacking patience, which isn't very safe for a firefighter. It's also one of those days when you know something is going to happen and it something that's going to change your life. Yeah well it's one of those days too.

I grabbed a mug from the dishwasher, not really knowing if it was clean or not. At this time of the morning, the only thing I could think about was in the movie Kindergarten Cop, where the little boy goes into a bar, and says ' Give me a cup of milk, in a dirty glass.'

I sat down on my couch eating at my nice breakfast and feeling the black coffee burn its way down my throat. I made sure I fed and watered Jasper, my black lab, before it was time for me to head back to the station. I grabbed my duffel bag and left.

I made my way to the station. It was going to be a long forty-eight hour shift.

"Hey Cullen, when you get a chance I need to talk to you," Emmett said as he pointed the paper at me as he left the room. I was making my way downstairs to the rec-room when I felt someone pull me by my arm into the main part of the station. Emmett was the culprit. "What the hell," I asked Emmett, more like demanding why he thought it was okay to pull me about.

"Shut up Edward!" He yelled back. "Care to explain why some woman has a personal ad in the paper looking for you?" He stated holding the paper in my face. I reached and took the paper from him not really believing him. He probably put the ad in there or Tyler . I recognized the ad, they had circled it in red sharpie marker.

Looking for a long lost lover/Friend

Male- Goes by Edward Cullen

We met on Winter break '05 In Colorado.

You can contact me

or 555-485-5308. Anytime day or night!

My mind was running, but my body was staying right where it was. Could it be her? Lover?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys that I haven't been writing. My computer is on the fritz. I was typing chapter 4 out. I was up 2,000 words. And my computer decided that it didn't like me anymore and turned itself off. I lost everything. So if this sounds a bit rushed I'm sorry. My story was sounding so good, and it was the past when they first met and everything. Believe me when I say I was on the verge of tears when I seen it was gone. I was going to try and get at least two chapters out tonight, but it might only be one long chapter. My computer is going back to HP to get worked on. So when it gets back, we're going to finish this story once and for all. Real life just seems to be getting in the way lately. Sorry for all my excuses.

_**Also this is my story. All characters belong to rightful owners. However this plot belongs to WallFlowerMeadow **__**Copyright ©2010. This is the work of fiction. Places and incidents are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, business establishments, events or locales is entirely coincidental.**_

I kept dialing the listed number, but then I would clear it off my screen as fast as I dialed it.

I didn't understand way she was looking for me know after all these years. She had to be married and had a child by now. I hope not, I just couldn't get that snow covered angel out of my head. I closed my eyes at night she was there, during the daytime she was there. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and she needed me.

When I first met her, she was sitting under a tree crying and shaking. After a few seconds, I quickly moved to take off my goggles, and positioned them top of my head. What I saw gave the word 'breathtaking' a new definition. The eyes that were revealed had the most deep, rich shade of brown, and it definitely took my breath away. And then she turned her mouth into a heart shattering smile that made my heart ache.

This girl was fucking gorgeous.

And I was standing there gaping at her like a freaking idiot.

I struggled to come up with something to say. To break the ice, so to speak.

"Umm… are you all right?" I questioned her. Knowing something had to be wrong if she was sitting her crying.

"Yes! I'm fine," She assured me. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy..."

"It's not a problem, miss..." I trailed off, waiting for her to finish the sentence. I only wish she would provide me her name.

"Bella," she said with a flustered smile.

"Bella," I repeated, and her name sounded so great coming from my mouth.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. And you are?" She questioned. I could have slapped myself in the face; of course she would want to know who was saving her.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but I go by Edward." I said mocking her. She let out a small giggle, I gave her a small timid smile.

It was a good thing that I carry an emergency backpack. It has Space blankets, and food bars that are 2,400 calories each, flashlights, matches, water pouches, Air Activated Body/Hand Warmers, deck of playing cards, etc. I don't go anywhere without it.

I held out my gloved hand to her, and she took it without hesitation. As she tried to stand up, she leaned on her left foot slightly. "Ow," she said before I could stop her, she flopping back onto the snowy ground. I lifted my arm, cursing my stupidity.

I was immediately at her side, holding her foot in my tenderly. "Where does it hurt?" I asked softly.

"It's just my ankle," she said quietly, not finding it in her to deny my help. However, I didn't want her to think I was just some guy trying to get in her pants. "It's not that big of a deal."

"We should still get you some help, and soon. Do you know how you ended up here and which was it was back to the slopes?" I asked.

She shook her head no. I sat down beside her trying to figure away to get us out of this situation. Sense her ankle was spraining at the most, I could probably carry her out of here. It was almost dark, so we'll have to find us some shelter out of the wind. Or we won't make it through the cold night.

I told her the plan, and she didn't want to let me pick her up, but after I explain it to her rather harshly that if we didn't find somewhere warm soon, we'll both me human ice pops in the morning. I felt guilty after talking to her that way, but it was true.

We made our way through the vast tundra and woods. Until I spotted a rock that would serve well as protection from the wind. I sat her up against the rock. I pulled out the space blanket and handed it to her. I made sure she was as warm as possible, before heading off to the wood for the fire.

"I'm going to find some dry branches and build us a fire." I gently reach over and took her face into my hands and kissed her forehead. I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, but it just look like she needed someone to comfort her.

I finally got us a fire made, and could feel the heat warming my face. I could only hope it would last through the night. I made sure that we have four basic needs of survival: shelter, fire, water, and food.

I pulled out my first aid kit. I slowly made my way down to her ankle. I unlatched her snow boot, and slid it off her delicate foot. I could already tell that her foot was swelling. I gently raised her foot a little higher to remove her purple wool sock. I looked up to her face to see if I was causing any pain to her.

I wasn't causing her any. She was biting on her bottom lip, and her cheeks were flushed again. I just smiled to myself; I would die just to make sure that blush stayed upon those cheeks.

I wrapped her ankle in a elastic wrap, and replaced her sock and boot. She quietly thank me.

I moved the space blanket so that we were both under it. I placed my arm around her shoulders, to give her some extra warmth.

"I know you're still cold, but this is the best I can do. Other than press my naked body to your naked body." I wished I never said that. She probably thinks you're just trying to get in her pants. Great! I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. If mom heard that she'll wonder if I forgotten how to be a gentleman.

"No, thank you! Maybe later, if it really helps keep me warm, as you say it does, and what I've heard of from other people." She said with amusement and a small smile on her face.

"I have some protein/energy bars in the bag and some water pouches. We'll both need some energy. I also have a deck of playing cards if you would like to play to pass the time away?"

She just looked at me like I had grown a third head in the last thirty seconds.

"That would be nice; I don't remember when I last had something to eat."

She said shyly, looking through a curtain of hair.

I dug out the water pouch and one protein bar for each of us. "I hope you don't mind drinking after me. It'll save water if we drink together." I explained.

"You don't have to explain it to me, and no I don't mind one bit. When we get down maybe we can play strip Gold Fish?"

This time it was my turn to look at her like she had grown a second head.

"Okay, If that's what you want to do, sounds like fun." I said. Thinking about this night could lead to.

Once we had finished eating our meager meal, I dug the cards out.

"So how do we do this? I mean I know how to play, but what are the clothes worth?" I questioned.

"Okay, a sock is worth one pair and a shirt worth two? Like every pair I make you lose an article of clothing and vice versus."

She was too cute for her own good.

"I can't play poker, never understood the game." She explained. I understood what she meant, it took me forever to understand it.

"Okay, are we playing two pairs or four pairs?"

"I like to play four pairs. You want to deal or me?" I liked to deal, but I was always taught to let ladies go first.

"You can deal if you would like too." How did she do that, it's like she read my mind.

The first two games were great. We each were down to our underwear out in the freezing cold, but that didn't seem to matter. It was just me and her, that's all that matter.

Before I knew it we were rolling around kissing, and one thing led to another.

I finally dial the number and put the phone up to my ear and listen to it ring.

" Hello?"

I hope you liked my chapter. It'll be a week or two before the next one will be out, because my computer is going in to the shop. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, I know I told you that it would be sometime in the next couple of weeks when I would post again. However, I'm at my mothers on her computer and thought I would post another chapter for you guys.

WallFlowerMeadow

Chapter 5

Edward pov

A wave of lust and yearning and exultation swept over me. She was mine. She had always been mine.

" Hello?" I paused, but heard no one.

I was just about to hit the end button. When a little voice came through the receiver.

" Helwo?" The little boy asked. My heart dropped to my knees. She has moved on already in life. I shook that thought out of my head. Because, if she had why would she be contacting me?

" Helwo?" The little boy asked again.

" Umm… Hi? I'm Edward. Can I talk to Bella?" I questioned.

I heard some rustling around. Before I heard a soft knock. " Mommy! There's some man on the phone!"

I couldn't help but laugh, however, at the same time my heart was breaking.

She lied. But that didn't stop me from still wanting her.

The voice that I still can't forget answered the phone. A voice an angel from Heaven.

" Hello?"

I cleared my throat. " Hello? This is Edward Cullen." I didn't know if she would remember me or not. But than I mentally slapped my self in the face, because she was the one that put the ad in the paper looking for me.

" Oh my gawd! I didn't think we would ever hear from you again." She said with a giggle. Where did she get we?

" A friend of mine showed me the article. I'm just curious why after five years you just now would be looking for me?" I wanted an explanation and now.

" Umm… Do you think we could meet up somewhere to talk? I mean if you want to, and you're not busy." She rambled on and on. I could almost see that beautiful blush on her cheeks.

" Bella, calm down. I would love to meet you anywhere, anytime." I said, with a slight sigh.

" How about we meet up at the diner I work at?"

She worked at a diner? What happen to going to school to be a nurse, or opening her own bakery?

" Yeah, that'll be great. Just give me the address and a time and date. I would be able to see if I'm off work and not all call or anything." Wanting to give us some time to catch up.

" Well, the diner is the lonesome Dove right across the road from the fire station and the corner of 5th avenue. Let's say around two o` clock today. I'll be able to take a break by then. Oh! If that's possible."

I rubbed my hand over my face. This soon already, I guess it's extremely important.

" Yeah, sure, only if you're not going to get in trouble for me being there."

" Aro shouldn't get too mad, I'll be off the clock. So it'll be my time, not his." She explained. I don't know if it was me she was trying to placate or herself.

" Okay, so two o` clock today. See you then, bye!"

" Good bye!" Then I head the click, and I just sat there listening to the dial tone. Can't believe I just talked to her again after five years. And she still has my heart around her pinky finger.

Bella Pov

Our morning was nothing out of the ordinary. This morning consisted of lying around watching cartons and stuffing our faces with doughnuts.

Looking over at my son singing the theme song to sponge bob. He must have sense me looking at him, because he turned and gave me a chocolate smile. He had chocolate all around his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

I told him I was going be taking my shower and getting ready for work, while he watched TV, and not to answer the door for anyone. He just nodded and continued to watch his Saturday cartoons.

The bathroom soon filled with steam. I was soon under the boiling water washing my regrets, and sorrow away.

I knew I couldn't stay in the shower too long. Because for one thing, Masen gets into everything and he prowls like no other. Plus, Masen also needed a bath and I needed to get to work soon.

Masen usually goes with me to the diner on the weekends. Sometimes we got out a little bit earlier than normal if he was there helping us out. I had just gotten out of the shower. When Masen came knocking on the door telling me that some man was on the phone, I couldn't help but get my hopes up. I quickly put on my robe and wrench the door open.

Masen just stared at me like I had grown a third head. I guess I surprised him at how quickly I open the door.

The next hour of my life change dramatically once again. Well, not just my life, but Masen's as well.

I finished getting ready for work and getting Masen ready to go too. I hated the stupid, ugly uniform that Aro made us wear. Masen didn't want to take his bath, but when I mention that we were meeting a very special friend to me. He all but jumped in the tub, with out another complaint.

Too soon for my liking and one bag full of _Transformer_ toys later. We were on the way to the diner. It take us long with the two buses and four blocks later, we were almost to work. I began freaking out, when the diner came into sight. What if he had already moved on, and has a family, a beautiful wife, and a house with a white picket fence around it?

_Just my luck, what's that saying again about men? Oh, yeah, all the good and great looking guys are all gay or already taken. My luck he's already taken, why would he wait five years for plain old me? What was he again? A Firefighter, or an EMT? I didn't remember, I think it was one of those things. _

It was eleven o' clock when we arrived at the diner. It was going to be a long day by the look of things on the out side and inside of the diner.

The diner was packed to the max. Orders were being shouted left and right. Smoke was rising from the cigarettes of people smoking. The diner was loud, smoky and very busy today. I placed Masen at the bar with his bag of toys, gave him a sty foam cup and with a lid and straw full of soda. Made sure that he was settled and didn't need anything for while.

I tied my white apron on, clocked in. Before going and relieving Jessica.

" Thanks Bella! I've got to go home and get this diner off me."

That's the thing about working in a diner. You tend to take it home with you. I don't know about you but I don't like taking work home with me. I don't like smelling like three-day-old grease from the fryers.

I walked up to my first table. Sitting there was a dirty blonde, blue-eyed guy. Nope wasn't my type. My type was bronze hair, green-eyed and look like Adonis. So being a great seductive waitress to get more tips, better tips any ways.

You know be nice, flirt with the customers get better tips. If you don't know what I'm talking about, remember when that last time you were at a restaurant, and the waiter or waitress flirted and was overly attentive to your needs, while there. Yeah, that was them trying to get more money out of you. However, when you're the one making two bucks and half an hour, you'll be doing the same thing as we do.

" What can I get you, sir?" I asked the blonde guy, tacking a little extra sugar to my voice.

He gave me a smile that would give me nightmares for the next month or so.

I just to it as a grain of salt and return the smile, and look down at my pad.

" Well, beautiful! I'll like a cheeseburger with the works, and season fries."

I wrote it down quickly, and when I peered back up at the man, I wished at I didn't. Because he was looking at me like I was the last thing in the world to eat. I didn't like it one bit. I only liked one guy looking at me like that, and he wasn't him.

" Is that all?" I questioned, wanting to get away from him as fast as I could, while he was lighting up his cigarette.

" How about you and I go back to the bathroom and you give me what I really want." He hissed at me.

I shivered with fear.

" No, thank you! I'll have your food ready for you soon. Did you want anything to drink with this meal?"

He just sat there looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

_Just hurry up please, would you! I thought._

" Just bring me a pint of whatever you got on tap sweet cakes. Make it quick would you, and take your time walking away. Please." I just sighed, and did what he asked, so that I could get my tip.

My god, can you be any more perverted.

I walked up to the window turned in my order, and grabbed a dirty beer mug. I filled it with our worst beer. I know, but I need his money. However, his dirty thoughts were stuck in my mind.

I returned to the pervert guys' table and sat his glass down, and made sure that I walked away slowly.

The time went by quickly, before long it was just and hour before it was time for Edward to come. I was rushing between tables and the window, and making sure Masen was okay and didn't need anything.

I had a round tray full of food and drinks, and my left hand had two large mugs of our house beer. When he came through the door. Nothing had changed on him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long Edward and I sat there in silence. He was a very handsome guy, a guy that any girl would fall for. I could feel the cold seeping into my bones.

I myself have never been on an adventurer, so how do I find myself on a mountain covered in snow.

One word, well one person. Lauren Mallory. That names explains it all, well for me it does and anyone else that knows her.

I've known Lauren, since we were in Kindergarten. She wasn't the best friend I could have. But, she's good at picking out great looking guys, and very smart, when she wanted to be. Key word was wanted.

I don't know what I was thinking, when agreed to come with her on this trip. I also don't know why I spoke up about playing strip goldfish with a complete stranger. Well, at least he's a great looking a great guy.

All I knew was that it was cold one minute and the next I wasn't. I knew I should have been, but between our small fire and my desire running through my veins. I was as warm as I could be out here on this tundra.

Edward's lips were awakening senses I never knew I had. I coiled my arms around his neck, my body was like silk against him as he fully possessed me, entering gently below. Spirals of warmth spun inside me, sitting me aglow from my toes to my brain. I squirmed passionately beneath his meltingly hot kiss and emitted a soft moan as his right hand captured my breast. His thumb and forefinger squeezed its hardened tip, then his hand gently kneaded it while he continued to move skillfully inside me.

The passion we share seemed to kindle the flames of love to burn even higher. I opened myself eagerly to him and met his thrusts with raised hips. I clung to him as if there was no tomorrow.

Edward is lips moved from mine and began sweet kisses along the gentle slope of my jaw, then lower to the pulsing hollow of my throat. He pressed his lips against me there while his fingers dug into my hips to left me closer... closer.

With a thudding heart and dizzy with need, he drove harder inside me. perspiration glistened on both of our bodies, and their heavy breathing filled the silent night air. It was as though we were mountains climbers, laboring, moving higher, reeling the peak within our reach. A few more thrusts amidst wild hungry kisses and together our goal was met as we made the final step into paradise.

Morning finally came, our fire has almost died out. However, Edward said that we wouldn't need it much longer. It being daylight there were more people on the mountain, and people were more than likely looking for us. Yeah right! Lauren probably doesn't even now that I came home last night, because she didn't come home either so, no one knows that I'm missing. Well, it's not like she cares about what happens to me, just herself. She just gets to wrapped up in herself.

I figured that out a long time ago. I also thought that things between Edward and I would be awkward, but I was wrong on that one too. Everything only seem to bring us closer together, I don't see why he would want to be with me, plain me. I was falling and I was falling in love hard.

" I think we should get moving, hopefully when we get out of these trees and out into the open we'll be found sooner." He stated in a kind voice. He offered me is hand. Hopefully ,I can walk and not slow us down any.

He gently took my hand and eased me up slowly on to my bad foot. I slowly tested my ankle, it throbbed but I could handled it with Edwards help. We walked for almost an hour, before stumbling out of the woods. We wasn't in the open for long, before a guy in a bright orange jumpsuit on a snowmobile rode up to us.

He pulled up to us so fast that he sent snow flying over us. He was soon off his mobile checking our pulses, names, eyes. Before I knew it he was at his snowmobile talking on his radio, telling who ever that he had found us and to send a chopper out. That one of us was injured, I couldn't help but blush bright red at his comment.

Great more flying, I just can't seen to stay away from a hospital and doctors. I'm going to start carrying my medical history everywhere I go, just to save the doctors and myself some time. Edward gave the guy everything that happened except the whole gold fish and the sex. Oh! God! The sex, the great sex.

I blushed as Edward got closer to where we have sex to stay warm. The guy just looked at me funny, and guess he decided that I had a fever, and needed to sit down until the chopper arrived.

The chopper arrived in a matter of minuets after I sat down. They decided that we would be better off going on to the hospital on the chopper to get checked out, and most likely stay over night. I knew long before they showed up that they would want us to do that. That they wanted to keep us over night and watch us like hawks. I knew the drill like the back of my hand.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, with only side glances between Edward and I. I felt like I was in high school, well at least middle school again. I felt a giggle bubble up inside me.

Edward let out a small laugh. The EMT's in the chopper just gave us weird looks, before going back to their monitors or such. It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital. When we did finally arrived at the hospital, when we got there they took Edward one way and I the other. Something that small shouldn't had bothered me, we were just friends. However, that thing that small did bother me ,greatly.

What am I doing? Who am I kidding? I barely knew the guy, we were just friends.

The nurse came in gave me a scratchy, cotton, light blue hospital gown to put on. I did, but I wished I hadn't, I was colder now, than I was on the side of that mountain. My teeth were chattering when the nurse finally came back into my room.

She just gave me a strange look, before sighing. " I'm going to check your temperature. Hold it under your tongue, and don't take it out. I'm going to go get you some warmed blankets." She all but jammed the damn thing into my mouth before marching out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She was just a young, blonde haired girl. She couldn't have been in any older than Twenty-five or Twenty- six. I think her name banged said Katharine something.

She soon came back in with the heated blankets that she had promised me, what thirty minutes ago? Had I not notice that I had blankets flying at my head, They would had hit me in the face and knocked me straight off the bed. I just shrugged my shoulders, and wrapped the warm blankets around me.

The nurse had put on some latex gloves on. By this time the thermometer was beeping at her to hurry up. She just took her precious time. I was just about to open my mouth and say something to her, when the doctor walked in.

" Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Cutrell." I stuck my hand out to shake it, however he had other ideas. He just looked at it like it was going to bite him.

He checked my wrist band and made sure I was the right person. Such a nice accessory to this light blue gown.

" Umm... Hmm..." There went on for about an five to ten minutes, before he spoke up again. I hate it when they're like that, why can't they voice their opinions out loud? He spoke at the same time I was going to ring his neck for him.

" Well, Isabella it seems that you have a large medical file, care to explain why?" He questioned me, and winked at me. My god! Can you say old pervert? When I looked back up at him he was writing something down.

Did I want to tell him that I was abused by my stepfather, and then when I moved to Charlie's I was very clumsy, and got beaten up quite a bit for my sarcastic remarks. I became even more clumsy when I moved up north because of the wet/icy climate. No, I don't think I want to get into all that.

I blushed as I began to explain why. " Umm... I'm a very clumsy person, and I tend trip over thin air. I've never been able to walk on a flat surface without falling." I explained, while my face turn ten different shades of red.

" I see, and you were skiing got lost? Is that correct?"

" Yes, that is correct, sir."

" Okay well hold out you hands and toes, so that I can check them for frost bite."

He turned my hands and feet over and over. Till he thought that they looked fine and dandy. God I wonder what Edward is up too?

" Well, Ms. Swan it seems your okay, besides the sprang ankle. We're going to keep you over night and keep and eye on your core temperature." Dr. Cutrell explained to me.

I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys here comes Chapter 7! I know you guys have been waiting so long for this story. I got my computer back, works like a charm for now. However, I've been studying my butt off For Human Anatomy and Physiology 1, Yes, I'm going for Nursing, and I have to keep my grades up at least and A for me to be a shoe in. However, my school only has 60 seats in the nursing program, think about 200 people applying for one of those seats. Yea! Got be the best to get in, so I'm working on get this story out and down before the end of the year. Sorry, I have left you guys hanging. Thanks you for all the alerts and reviews and all the love you send my way. Anyways on the story, You guys much rather be reading than my lame excuses. The story's name has been changed to Firefighter Daddy!

All proper stories begin with the words _Once upon a time…. _But this not a proper story- it is mine. You will not believe it. You will say such things are not possible. But once again this is my story. Please do not copy from me, this story is the work of ones truly imagination.

Epov

A long, wet tongue swept across my face. I jerked away and chuckled as I wiped my damp cheek before patting jasper's smooth coat. " Is that my goodbye kiss?"

Jasper looked at me as if he understood. His eye reflecting love and his mouth formed a Mona Lisa smile. I welcomed the feel of his fur on my palm. In some ways, it remained me of my family, unconditional love companionship, and someone waiting for me when I walked through the door at night. No, it wasn't " Honey, I'm home," but a wagging tail to lift my spirit. That would b e much better than the silence that now greeted me.

That was fixing to change, because if this was the person he has been dreaming of and looking for, for the last five years. Her beautiful face will forever be in bedded in mind.

" Jasper, I don't know what to do? Do I meet up with her or should I call and tell her I can't meet up. She said it was something important that we need to discuss, but what can be so important. Maybe she's getting married, and wanted me blessing, introduce me to her long time boyfriend, friends, for gods sake her girlfriend, what if she had a child?" Great, I haven't seen the woman in five years and here I am thinking she's gay and I turned her gay! Oh Gawd! What if I turned her gay!

I shook my head to clear away all the thoughts that were running their way through it.

Before long it was time to go, I had decided that I couldn't wait a second longer and left about forty -five minutes to an hour earlier than I needed too.

I don't know how I got there, or even what route I took, but I looked up and seen the little café across from fire station that I work at. What if fate didn't have a hand in this one. I stood outside of the window watching all the commotion going on in side this little hole in wall joint. People laughing, and enjoying the company they have, and even the environment. One person stuck out like a sore thumb, it was her, the girl that was star of my dreams for the past five years.

I couldn't believe my eyes at how care free she seem to be, how she had a smile for everyone. I kept seeing her tend to this young boy, that looked so familiar to me. The same bronze hair that I see every morning in the mirror was on that child. I knew my hair color was rare color, and I had only seen it on my mother and I.

I sucked in a breath air as it dawn on me what was so important that she needed to see me and discuss it. That little boy was mine. I watched how she kissed his forehead, and interacted with him, just as mother should with her child. That special bond, that she has with him. The more I thought about it the angrier I got that she has had this time with him to build such a thing. That I will never get to have that strong hold and bond, because she failed to let me know that I was a father.

I don't know how much longer I stood there, until I decided to go in and confront her about. As I made my way in she spotted me, and the color drained from her face, just like mine had done earlier when I spotted her through the window.

She was so graceful, until now when she hit a wet spot and she went tumbling to the ground and her tray and glasses went up into the air.

The little hole in the wall café went silent as they watched what happened and watched everything come down on to her and the floor. Apparently motherhood did not give her the grace that it did most parents.

I slowly made my way over to a now very red Bella, I could help but chuckle at the ketchup that was not smeared down her cheek and uniform.

She glared at me, before she also began laughing at the situation.

" How about I get this cleaned up and myself change and clean up and we can sit down and talk, it'll be about the time to take a lunch break. I nodded my head at her, and helped her pick up the dishes and such to carry to the kitchen.

It was long that she was back changed and giving everyone their order that she had drop an apologizing to them for the delay.

She finally made it over to me, after one last glance at our son. She didn't know that I had figured out that he was mine, but I was going to beat her to the punch line though.

She was still looking at her son, when I decided that it was best to get her when her thoughts were some where else. " He's a lovely little boy, And only should be since he looks so much like me, and is mine isn't he?'

She sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Before she finally could answer me. She was looking at her lap, and blushing an apple red.

She just nodded, knowing I knew what she was nodding about. " Yes, Edward, he's yours, I just didn't know where to find you, I lost your phone number, and you left the hospital so quickly after they decided it was best to transfer me to a best hospital, because I got pneumonia, I found out while I was in the hospital with pneumonia that I was pregnant."

" That doesn't matter Bella, I have lost five years with my son, that I could have bonded with him like you have, but instead of trying harder to find the father of your child, you were being a selfish bitch."

She was crying now, but I didn't have the heart to care, because I was mad about losing so much time I had with my son.

" Edward, I'm sorry!"

" I don't want your apology, nor do I need it. Bella I will call you as soon as I can, how ever right now I need to time tog et use to the idea that I have a child."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I'm really trying to keep up with all of you and this story too. Hopefully you like this chapter better than the last couple. However I do plan to go back and fix the last chapter. I'm also going to start a play list.

The two songs that help me write this chapter, and you can thank my husband for them.

Eminem -Beautiful

Eminem - Hailey's Song

Thank you! WallFlowerMeadow

It's been over a week since my little talk with Edward. He hasn't tried contacting us. I knew deep down that he would come back, but also sitting right there beside it was that feeling of dread that he'll never come back.

With Masen taking a nap, while I was picking up a week worth toys, laundry and mail. Once I started the last load of laundry, I quietly left the apartment to go check the mail. I made it down to the lobby, without being stopped by Mr. Bentley for one of his talks about Masen being entirely to loud. After waiting for an elderly woman to slowly make her way away from box 587 and 588. I quickly jammed the small, bronze key into the slot, turned it clockwise only to be brought with mail bulging at the sides. I reached in and began pulling the mail out a few envelopes, sale papers. I finally cleared it out and closed it. I swiftly made my way back to the apartment before Masen work up and thought another parent walked out on him.

I re-entered the apartment just as quietly as I had left it. Finding a whimpering Masen sitting on the couch. I quickly threw the mail in my hand on the table that I had just clean earlier, and made my way to my crying little boy.

With out a word brought him into my arms and gently rubbed his back. I couldn't help the tears that I let silently fall, accepting quite quickly that we're alone, and Edward isn't coming back. Not only accepting the Edward thing but also that it was my fault. I've been thinking of the would've and could've all week and I was plain tired of it. There's nothing I could do about it now, but live with what I've done. Masen may not want to have anything to do with me when he gets older and finds out what I did, and why he doesn't have a father.

The sound of my little boy brought me out of the trance I was in. " Mommy, where'd you go?" His hiccupping voice and tear stained voice, made me also realize that the mail could have waited until he woke up.

" Mommy, just went to check the mail, since we've been so busy the last couple of days. I never left the building, I promise." I hugged him once again, and softly rubbed his back.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. However, he had other plans. He held his arms up wanting me to pick him up and carry him. I did just that and carried him into the kitchen. I quickly sat him on the counter, and began taking things to make Masons' favorite dinner out of the fridge.

" Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" I carefully sat the items on the counter, and made way over to my other cabinets to get the dry ingredients.

" I'm going to make your favorite dinner, Meatloaf." I said as he gave me his thousand watt smile.

I began mixing the chopped onions, and grated carrots and potatoes into the meat mixture. I held my hands up and wiggled my fingers at Mason. " No, mommy no, not the cow's brains!" I couldn't help but bark out a laugh at his statement.

" Oh come on Mason, cooked cow brains with ketchup is really good." He just laughed at me. I walked over to the kitchen sink and use my elbow to turn the water on to wash my hands. However, no water came out.

" God Damn it!" I turned to see a very startled looking Mason. I quickly wiped my hands off on a towel by the sink. I was making my way over to Mason so I could explain why I had just yelled out a cuss word. However, at that moment there was also a knock at my door.

I gently placed Mason on the floor after kissing his forehead. I quickly let them know I was coming to give me just a moment. I grabbed the sanitizing gel and rubbed in gingerly on my hands. I had went ahead and opened the door not really paying attention who was at it, just trying to get the gel to go ahead and dry faster.

Mason was the one who brought my attention to who was standing at my door, an no less holding another eviction notice in his hand. It was probably stuck to my door earlier, I just didn't see it. Great just something else he needed to take Mason from me.

I moved out from in front of the door way, and held my hand out to motion him to come on in. Mason had already made a bee line for the living room, as Edward made his way in. I motion him to follow his son, he silently handed me the eviction notice as he also made a bee line for the living room.

I opened the notice to see that the landlord wanted us out quicker than I thought was possible. I could already hear the television on and the Transformer's intro song on. I quickly wiped away the tears that had become traitors the last few days.

I follow the same path as my son, and once upon a time lover. I was tried to take long deep breaths, because I could only believe that this conversation was going end up like the last with hearts broken.

I finally made it into the living room. To see Mason spewing out facts about Transformers left and right.

" Mason, honey slow down dad… I mean Edward doesn't want to know everything about Transformers. Why don't you go ahead and finish picking up your toys while I go put supper in the oven."

" Oh mom, not the cow brains!" He said laughing, I took a chance to look at Edward to gage his reaction. He just gave me a look I couldn't decipher.

Laughing at Mason I added on don't forget ketchup too, as he made he way to his room to unload his arms. I motion for Edward to follow me to the kitchen so that I could finish supper.

We entered the kitchen and I put the meatloaf into the oven and gently shut it. I turn to face Edward.

" What do you want? Why now have you decided to show up here? Have you heard I'm getting kicked out or what about my lights and water?"

He just stood there playing with a envelope on the table, opening and closing his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello World! No, I haven't fallen off the face of the planet, nor have I been abducted by Aliens. As we all know I had gotten a new laptop, and I'm very fond of it. Well during our move, my daughter knocked it off the desk and messed it the screen. So, yes, to answer your questions, I do have bad luck with computers. Anyways here's the long awaited chapter 9. I have deleted all the Author notes, so yeah, more room for all the goodness I have in store for you. As of right now I have and outline for the store majority of it is written out, I've wrote out till chapter 25, maybe more. Not too sure yet on the ending they keep changing my mine for me. Anyways on to the chapter, you've all be waiting on. This Chapter is Chapter 9 on notebook paper it's five in the half pages, back and front.

Chapter 9

I was sitting on my sofa in the middle of the day, taking everything I've learned growing up and over last week into consideration. I swear the people in my head has already made their escape out my ears, Jasper just lays around watching me, giving me looks that even a rocket scientists can figure out.

The more I thought the way my life has turned out, well maybe the direction it's going in the angrier I get. I wasn't made about having a child; it's the way this child brought into this world. I let out a sigh, as I set up rubbing my hands over my face to wake myself.

I looked up just about the time Jasper let out a whimper, I was met with a pair of sympathetic eyes. Running my hands through my hair, giving it a slight tug, I'm perplexed at why he had whimpered in the first place. I looked at him, as began to stand up, he looked startled, scared of me. I looked around the room to find the source of why he would be scared of me; my eyes fell on the wet wall, and the broken glass that litter my carpet. I now know why he's whimpering and looking scared, because I didn't even remember doing that.

I still wasn't sure why I had begun dating in the first place, I told myself I wouldn't date again after what happen between me and… I can't even say her name. But Bella came along, and it was so easy to forget my promise to myself, even my own name. I had given my heart away, and didn't even realize it. My heart belong to Bella, even if she didn't want it, or if I didn't even want to give it way, it was hers, now Mason's.

Jasper's wet tongue on my hand brought me back to reality. I made my way over to the broken glass, good thing there were some paper towels on the table by the sofa. Eventually the glass was picked up, and the wall dried, however there was a stain that had tinted my floor a light red. The way Bella had tainted our relationship by keeping my son from me.

I told Jasper to behave his self while I go down to the bar. I now know why bars were created, because it's the only place you can go and not be judged or nagged by women. They were created by men for men, because of women.

I walked in the cool night air to the nearest and my favorite bar, I didn't realize how late it had gotten, when I had left my apartment. _Crosswire_ is the name of my favorite bar, the people are always really friendly of my favorite bar, and the people are always really friendly and make you feel right at home. It was a hazy night, and a little cold, but not cold enough to make people stay inside.

The walk was a brisk one, but I made it in record time. I walked into the bar, and into the dense cigar smoke, and the flashy eighties music. I took a look around the little Irish bar, with little tables sitting around on the floor, and bar stools up near the bar, it wasn't very crowded tonight, so I decided to take a seat at the bar. As I walked over toward the bar, I noticed all the people and what they were doing, some were watching the ball game, others in a mindless game of pool, and some in a conversation, that they wouldn't remember the next morning.

Sitting on the bar stool, my mind went to wondering on its own again. Behind the counter hand drying beer mugs, was an older man. He had salt and pepper hair, and looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties, middle height. I had already ordered a beer, and was almost done with it, as I watched everyone interacting around me. They were so carefree, thought free. Here in a few minutes, I was going to be right along with them, and I couldn't wait.

The older man causally walks up to me, with a slight limp. When he finally made it to me, I couldn't help but look away. It was like he could see deep in my thoughts, and into my soul. I felt like if I looked at him he could read me like an open book.

"What can I get you?" He croaked out, before going into a fit of coughing.

Rubbing my hand on my chin, and sighed. "Do you have anything that will turn back time?" I said with a slight snort.

The older gentleman just laughed along with me, but shook his head no. I watched him turn around and grab an oddly shaped bottle filled with a amber colored of liquid. He sat the oddly shaped bottle and two shot glasses down, in front of us.

He poured us a shot glass a piece, and pushed one to me and he took the other. I could see the burn in the amber liquid. I gave him a puzzled look, and he nodded towards the glass. I picked mine up and we touch glasses before tossing it back.

Burning a path of flames, just like I thought it would. I laid the glass back on the counter; the older gentleman was still standing in the same place, giving me a knowing smile.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was gay, and sending me hints. Damn that drink was already kicking me butt. What did that old man give me, don't know, and don't really care! Just pass me another one.

I looked down at the glass in front of me; he had filled it once again with the fiery amber liquid. After downing it, and grimacing at the painful burn in my esophagus. By my third round, the gentleman was sitting in front of me. I already knew he was going to be giving me some unwanted advice about my life.

"I learned a long time ago that there are some things we have no control over. That God is in control of our lives and he has a plan. We don't know this plan, we just the direction that God leads to." I just hadn't expected the advice to cut so deeply, after all, I'd already face this reality once in my life. But what he said made a whole lot sense, more than the advice I thought I would get from him.

"Oh Yeah, How much can God put on you before you break?" I asked, short of agreeing with his first statement.

"God only gives you as much as he knows you can handle, and no more than that. I'm sure that whatever that pretty little lady has done, more than likely was done to benefit you and out love." He gently told me.

I felt twinge bit of agreement and guilty from what the old man was saying and how I treated the pretty little lady as nicely as he put it.

By the time, I got myself out on my own thoughts, he as at the other end of the bar talking to someone else. I stood up slowly, making sure I had my footing. I reacted into my back pocket pulled out a worn brown leather wallet, opening it and grabbing a couple of twenties and threw them on to the counter.

As I walked past the gentleman he looked up and gave me a wink, and a knowing smile.

I sent him a silent thank you, and made my way home.

If Jasper was with me, he would had been giving a look of told- you- so. I guess I could head over there to Bella's The only thing is I don't know where she lives, So I guess I'll go home and sleep this off.

Tomorrow I'll go to her job and either give her an apology, or ask for her address from a co-worker.

As loyal as always Jasper is waiting by the door. I reached down and gave his head a little rub, and latched his leash on to him and took him for a short walk. Jasper knew that I was thinking differently, just by the way he was acting.

When we got back from our little walk, I grabbed something to eat, and now I'm taking a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I had made my way over to Bella's apartment, her little rundown apartment building. I could overhear laughing coming from inside, next thing I knew I heard an obscene word bellowed out. I decide to go ahead and knock on the large, black door. Honestly I was afraid to touch the door; it didn't look like it would be standing there much longer.

As I raised my hand to knock on the door, I noticed a white piece of paper with large, red, angry, letters. Two words stood out from the rest: EVICTION NOTICE. I kept reading the rest that was the fine print; she had ten days to evict the property. I let out a frustrated sigh; she wouldn't be going through all this if she would have just told me sooner, about having Mason.

I crumpled the piece of paper in between my hands, and slow pulled it apart, before I began knocking on her door.

I listen intently as the deadlock unlatched, and the jingling of the sliding lock was being undone. Listening to those locks being undone, where the locks of the future unlocking for us; us as a family. The door was eventually opened; she was standing there massaging something on her hands. She never glanced up to see whom it was.

Mason was smiling at me, while pulling on the hem of his mother's shirt trying to get her to look up. She eventually peeped down to Mason, then from him to me. I grinned and gave a brief wave in her direction.

I wouldn't say that the look she gave was one that would be very welcome-y one. I watched as she eyes relocated down the red and white paper in my hand, the look she gave me changed to a frighten one.

She moved out from in front of the doorway, and gestured for me to come in. Mason had already swung around and made a beeline for the living room, I suppose. Bella motioned at me to follow my son. I did as I was told, handing the eviction notice as I did.

I found myself standing in the middle of the living room. Too anxious to sit in the cream soft sofa, I remained in the center like a grubby garden ornament. I looked to my left and found a large dining table, with few chairs around it, a small closet with lots of dishes and glasses behind it, and several mirrors on the sides of the sort-of-separate room. I looked over my shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, pictures of family and friends, along with several framed awards and certificates. On my other side I spotted endless shelves of shelves, coating the walls, filled with books. The floor was covered in little action figures, blocks, along with various other toys.

She had made a beautiful home for her and Mason, even if it was a run-down place. Mason's cartoon show's intro song brought me back to reality.

"Edward, did you watch Transformer's when you were little? Do you know who's the leader of the Autobots?"

Bella walked in a couple minutes later, wiping her eyes. "" Mason, honey slow down dad… I mean Edward doesn't want to know everything about Transformers. Why don't you go ahead and finish picking up your toys while I go put supper in the oven."

"Oh mom, not the cow brains!" He said laughing, a brain, what in the world is she talking about, and surely she's not feeding our child cow brains.

"Don't forget with ketchup!" Bella said, also laughing. I could help but wonder what they were talking about. Was it a private joke? I followed her to the kitchen as Mason cleaned up the living room as he was told.

We entered the kitchen, if that's what you call it. This place was smaller than my bathroom at home. You could barely open the oven door without nearly touching the cabinets across from it. The cabinets were this ugly brown color, she had limited cabinet space. I mentally sighed at the sight before me.

I heard when the oven door open and closed quickly. Whatever she had put in there was in a small baking dish. I looked down at the table, at the pile of mail. Look like a bunch of junk mail, and couple bills. However one envelope stuck out from the rest. The left hand corner stuck out with purple writing: NYU College of Nursing. I reached over and pulled it out, to make sure I was reading it right, I had been. It was a big envelope, and quite heavy. I stood there playing with waiting for the right moment to ask her about it.

When I looked back up Bella was watching my every move with a guarded look upon her face. That's when the verbal attack began.

"What do you want? Why now have you decided to show up here? Have you heard I'm getting kicked out or what about my lights and water?" Bella practically yelled things I had no idea about, but now I do. I stood there not understanding what she was asking, I knew I have looked pretty stupid opening and closing my mouth, but she caught me off guard by her questions.

I opened and closed my mouth once more, before clearing my throat. "What I want is to be in your life, and my son's life. I show up here because I have every right too, plus I didn't want to lose any more time with my son, or you. I haven't heard anything about you electric or water bills, the only thing I know about is that you're getting evicted, and soon. Now if you don't mind s sitting down and talking this out like the adults we are, I have a few questions myself."

Bella just stood there shocked by my outburst. She slowly acknowledged what I had said before motioning me to sat down at the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys long time no hear! Sorry, However, I am going to school, and full time mommy. I was wondering if anyone would like to co-writer Fire Fighter Daddy with me. Please fill out this form and email it to me. ATwilight2008 Yahoo (dot) Com**. Serious writers only.**

Full Name: _

Birth date: _

Email: _

Do you write fan fiction? _

Do you beta-read_

I would love to have a sample of your writing and what you think should happen in my story. (250 words)

_**Please do not even try if you are not 18 or over.**_


End file.
